


You Choose

by Serpent59374



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm, Overstimulation, Penetrative Sex, Pregnancy Risk, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blindfold use, tags will be added as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent59374/pseuds/Serpent59374
Summary: A Mando oneshot that becomes uniquely yours.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mandalorian/Reader, Mandalorian/You
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is new

Hey everyone! I’m at a bit of a road block at what to write next so I’m doing something a bit different now, I’m letting you choose!

Down below you’ll find a Mandalorian/Reader document that you can fill out and tell me exactly what you want to happen. 

Hurry! First come first serve! The first one to fill out my document is the first fic I’m going to write about, So check frequently for updates. Don’t worry if your fic wasn’t first, you can refill the document out as many times as you want.

Have fun guys, and go crazy!

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSewcb16uyYm-tla7kpFGW-3s_iQSav-Hax3_Z7nWL9p2N1Gxw/viewform


	2. Blindfolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try a blindfold.

Your breathing picked up, all of your senses heightened because your eyesight was temporarily gone.

You hear rustling, then a unmodulated voice that sent shivers down your spine.

“Are you sure about this?” Din asked for the one hundredth time.

You smiled, bringing your hands up from the “bed” to motion him closer. You sighed when you felt him slip his hand into yours.

“Yes Din, I’m sure,” you giggled, squeezing his hand. “I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”

You hear his breathe catch. Then. Well then your quite literally get man handled into a position he wants you in. Now your breathe catches as Din grabs your legs and throws them over his shoulders.

This wasn’t the first time you and Din were intimate with each other, but this was the first time he’s ever taken his helmet off in your presence. So this was a huge moment for the both of you.

You could hear him mumbling “beautiful,” and “gorgeous,” under his breathe and your heart soared as he took your panties off, flinging them somewhere in the cot of the Razorcrest.

You began to blindly search for his hand, something to ground yourself too as you felt his breathe hover over your pussy. 

You whimpered as he lightly blew a breathe over your clit.

“How bad do you want this?” He rasped, which made your whole body shake with the bass of it. Oh you thought he sounded hot with his helmet on, he’s just on a whole different level without it.

“Din,” you whispered, thrusting your hips towards his mouth, which rewarded you with a chuckle from your Mandalorian.

“Please, don’t tease right now,” you pleaded quietly. 

Din hummed and thought for a moment, you were right. You had just gotten the kid to sleep moments ago, you loved him to death but he would. Not go. To sleep. And you wanted this moment with Din and now you finally have it.

As if Din knew you were no longer thinking of him, he attached his lips to your clit.

You eyes shot open behind the blindfold and a moan broke through, your back arching.

Din quickly shot his hand up to your mouth, and hummed, making your pussy vibrate and throb.

“Quiet Mesh’la,” he whispered. “Don’t wake the kid.”

You nodded unknowingly, focusing on his tongue. 

His tongue lapped over your whole slit a few times, before you feel his ungloved hands plunge into your pussy and his lips attach onto your clit and suck.

Your vision turns white and your thankful for the hand over your mouth because you couldn’t hold your moan back, your whole body arching towards him.

“Din, please!” You tried to tell him to go faster, harder, something. But you were muffled by his hand. 

He seemed to understand.

He began to double his efforts. His fingers beginning a hard pace, his fingers bottoming out and curling into a divine spot that makes you see stars. All the while his tongue and lips were sucking you off at the same time his fingers were fucking you.

You pleasure was becoming to much, his fingers and mouth forming together as one giant pleasure within your pussy. Your moans became louder, making him squeeze his hand harder over your mouth.

“Din, Din!” you rushed out.

“Din, I think I’m gonna,” you exclaimed, but it was too late. 

He threw you over that edge without warning. 

Your eyes shot open under the blindfold, your once black vision turned white and you were sure you could see the crest lighted up even though the lights were off.

You withered and shook as Din worked you through your orgasm, the whole time he murmured praised in your skin.

Once the last of the aftershocks were over you had to push him off of your clit and he chuckled, removing his fingers in the process.

There was just calm silence now, your breathe evening out, your chest rising and falling. You felt Din remove your legs from his shoulders, kissing a leg before dropping them back on the cot.

For a moment it was total silence, and you were sure Din stalked out of the room without you knowing but then you heard some shuffling, then a smack. His lips closing over his fingers that you cummed all over.

He was tasting you.

And he gave a moan of his own at your taste.

Your mouth opened on your on record, lifting your head up as if that would help you see. He removed his fingers from his mouth with a pop.

“You taste better then I thought you would,” he exclaimed and smiled at your dumbstuck expression.

“Ready for round two?”

You pretty much creamed yourself once again.


	3. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you might need some encouragement to recognize the feelings that have always been there.

You groaned as you jumped over the log, turning to look at your Beskar clad partner. He seemed to be having a more fun time then you.

You and The Mandalorian have been working together for about a year now and have been going on bounties together ever since.

This one wasn’t particularly hard but you did get a scruffed up, a scratch here or there. It did annoy you that _nothing_ could get to him.

The Beskar would always protect him, and you had nothing protecting _you._

Well, that technically wasn’t true. You had Mando and he did look out for you, but it would be nice not to worry that a blaster shot won’t pierce through you.

You finally stopped to take a breather, turning back towards your partner, watching as he drug a limp bounty along with him.

“What’s taking so long, Mando?” You gave him a wink and kept trudging along the path, ignoring his sigh of annoyance.

“You aren’t the one dragging a body.” You think he mumbled that to himself since you had to strain your ears to hear him.

You puffed on air, removing your bangs from your sticky forehead. The Crest was thankfully getting close, although you ‘love’ going on bounties with Mando, it beats you.

The Crest was finally in sight and you sighed out in relief, beginning to walk faster without realizing. Once you made it to the doors you opened them and you and Mando walked in.

Mando pushes right past you with the still limp bounty, and you turn to glare at him. What was his problem? 

You came to know pretty much all of your Mandalorian’s body language. When his shoulders were lowered and his head was held low, he’s either tired or relaxed. When his whole body is as rigid as the Beskar he wears, he’s distressed, a clench of his fist to finish the look.

You sat down on some crates in the main room of the Crest, removing your armor from your chest and legs. You hissed out when your hand grazed over your left arm.

Well, that wasn’t good.

You began inching your long sleeve shirt up your arm, until it revealed a _nasty_ looking scratch.

Well, when the hell did you get this?

Mando walked in at the same time you were contemplating where this came from.

You turned to look at him, your cut still open and seeping fresh blood, made Mando freeze for a few moments. You could see his helmet was turned to your wound.

“Your hurt,” was all he said before backtracking and opening up a door with some supplies. You sighed out in annoyance once you realized it was bandages and some bacta spray.

Sometimes it annoyed you how generous your bounty hunter was.

“I’m fine,” you grumbled, Mando totally ignoring your reassurance and moving to your left side, gingerly picking up your arm and examining it.

“This could be infected,” he hissed, “This guy was nasty, he could have infected you with something.”

You snorted at that. 

“Being a bit dramatic there, Mando?” You giggled out, “I don’t think I can get a disease from being touched.”

He turned his helmet slightly to look at you, then he began to clean your wound, dabbing at it to remove the blood and debris.

You didn’t realize until now how close he was to you. His whole entire body pressed into your left side, your arm cradled in his hands. Your cheeks began to lightly heat up, a blush forming on your neck.

It’s not like you ever thought of your bounty hunter as something else. I mean, you _did_ have a crush on him the first few months you started working with him. You just thought it was never reciprocated, that’s all. Now your used to this friendship that you both have, and you aren’t going to mess that up.

Nope. You won’t. Your too stubborn for that.

Nope, you don’t want to feel his strong arms holding you while you sleep, his voice waking you up in the mornings with small praises, his hands traveling your body, exploring it.

You blink. Whoah. Where did that come from? Can he really not clean your wound without thinking anything beyond friendship? Get a grip of yourself.

Mando brings you back to reality when he applies some bacta spray, making you wince.

“M’sorry,” he mumbled, “I have to,”

“I know,” you sighed out, focusing on the floor of the Crest. Anything to save you from the thoughts imploding your mind.

After Mando applied the spray and bandaged your arm tightly is when his warmth finally left your side, you shivered slightly, finding yourself disappointed at the loss of contact.

Mando seemed to notice the discomfort cross your features because all of a sudden he was on you again. Closer then before. His ungloved hand (when did he even take his glove off?) went for your face and cradled it, moving your face side to side slowly, examine it for scratches or bruises.

“I didn’t do a good enough job,” he blurted out. You cocked your eyebrow.

“What?” You looked up at his visor.

“I didn’t,” he pauses for a second, “I didn’t do a good enough job of protecting you if you got scratched up this bad.” He said quietly, his voice seemed strained.

Your breathe caught, the air in the Crest changed dramatically as you felt his thumb graze over a bruise you didn’t even know was there until he kept ghosting over it.

“It’s not your job to protect me,” you answered in a hushed whisper.

Mando only shook his head in return, gently grabbing at your waist to pick you closer to the edge of the crate you were leaning on.

His ungloved hand was ghosting over the bottom of your shirt, his weight shuffling on one side of his foot before moving to the other. He was nervous.

“Can I?” He asked, watching you intently.

“Uhh,” you couldn’t find your brain, how did you talk again? Why was this happening of all times? 

“Uh, ye- yeah,” you murmured and he quickly dug his hand under your shirt, feeling your soft skin.

Your breathing was picking up, who crossed the line? Your pretty sure Mando did but _what_ made him cross the line? 

You had no clue but you were going to take the plunge. Mando skimmed over the side of your breast, causing you to moan. 

He froze at that, and you watched as a switch was switched. His whole body posture changed, was once hunched over and kind. Now his body was rigid and his grip turned to steel around your waist.

“You want this?” He asked, his voice hard.

Your brain short circuited and apparently you took to longe to answer because he was already pulley your pants down, making you lift yourself slightly to help the function.

“Yeah,” you whispered, eyes shutting.

“Yeah?” He copied your answer, removing your pants entirely.

“Good.”

He began to feel everywhere on your body, his ungloved hand moving back towards your breasts, giving one of them attention by pulling and pinching while his other hand was already oily your panties aside.

Your daydream was becoming a reality was to quickly.

He switched breasts, now giving the other the same attention, and you moaned. 

“You like this?” He murmured, his voice was raspy and strained, which sent a electric jolt throughout your body and settled in your lower belly.

“Yeees,” you hummed, you couldn’t really think of anything else right now. Just _him._

You didn’t even realize he had your panties off until he brushed one of his fingers over your slit which made you jolt and whimper.

“Such a dirty girl,” you heard him exclaim, “giving yourself to me so easily, you must have wanted this.”

You mewled as his hand on your breast trailer down your stomach.

“You want me to fuck you, sweet girl?” 

“Mando, please,” you whimpered and he growled.

You felt so _powerless_ at this moment but you couldn’t really seem to care. This was happening. You could think. 

He brought one of his hands up quickly, the motion so fast you closed your eyes instinctively. He growled again and put his fingers against your mouth.

“Suck,” he said.

You moaned again and willingly took his digits in his mouth causing him to moan for the first time tonight, edging you on.

“Fuck, your mouth is so good, sweet girl,” you answered him by biting gently at the tip of his finger.

He groaned again, pushing one of his fingers up against your tongue and you made a choking sound. He kept it there for a few moments before removing all of his fingers entirely.

It took you a moment to realize that you were practically naked in front of him, minus your shirt, and he was still fully dressed. 

You looked down and saw a very noticeable bulge in his pants and it _wasn’t_ beskar. It made your mouth _water._

He saw that your gaze was on him and he smirked under the helmet.

“See something you like, pretty girl?” He was taunted you.

That fucker.

You scoffed at him and was about to retort a smart reply but he gave you no time, he plunged his three wet fingers in your heat. And it fucking _blowed._

“Oh, _fuck,”_

Mando’s cocky mood was gone, replaced with lust. His eyes bulged slightly at the feeling of your heat retracting and attracting in waves against his fingers.

“Fuck, sweet girl,” he groaned, sinking his fingers down to the knuckle. “your so fucking _tight.”_

You moaned in response, lifting your unhurt arm and grabbing at his hand working you open.

“ _Please,”_

He complied and began a strong and deep pace.

You cried out as he curled his fingers deep inside you, listening to his grunts as he forced his fingers deeper.

“Fuck, how will I even _fit_ pretty girl?” He groaned out.

You couldn’t even form words, let alone sentences. You mewled in response, squeezing his wrist harder to make him go faster, he got the hint.

With his other hand he slipped it under your butt, motioning for you to lift your lower body slightly and,

_oh gods._

“Mando!” You cried out, he was all of a sudden hitting something _divine_ within you.

“That feel good, sweet girl?” He murmured, doubling his efforts.

“Fuck, fuck,” you were pretty sure you were chanting his name along with curses.

“Come on, sweet girl,” he grunted out, “come for me.”

The low burning in your pussy now became a fucking _fire._ Pushing you farther closer up the cliff.

“Fuck, Mando, I think, I-“ you cut yourself off with another cry as _another_ wave of pleasure hits you.

“Mando, I’m going to cum,” you say frantically, finally find your breathe, your whole body shakes, and you hear his breathe hitch.

“Then cum for me.”

That sends you over the edge.

You cry out, your pussy turning into a voice against his fingers. Above you, you here Mando telling you silent praises, how good you were and that you did amazing.

He was still touching that spot inside of you and you had to push his hand away in order for him to stop.

He chuckled a bit, reluctantly removing his hand. Your half lidded eyes opened up to see his hand covered in your juices.

You watched as he examined his hand for a moment and once again brought it to your lips.

“Eat.” He murmured, and you opened your mouth without a second thought.

You took his fingers in your mouth, soaking them even more, relishing in his fingers beginning to prune. You moaned slightly at the taste of yourself on his hand.

Once you cleaned his hand he pulled it away from your mouth with a pop.

You honestly felt like you could pass out at any moment, your eyes were closed and you were drifting off until you heard some shuffling, and a belt.

Your eyes shot open, and you saw Mando was removing his pants. Oh _stars._

He glanced at you, picking your limp body up and holding you against him.

“You okay?” He murmured, petting your hair.

“Yes, I want this.” You exclaimed.

To make your point clear, you removed his belt the rest of the way, pulling his pants down enough to the point where you can ease his cock out and that. 

That woke you back up.

Stars, he was _huge._ How was he going to fit?

You must have looked like a fish out of water because he genuinely laughed at you.

You stared for a few more moments, then you were the one that was suddenly in control.

You jumped up, removing your shirt in one clean motion, Mando stumbling back. You quickly rounded the other side of him and shoved him onto the crate you were resting on, not expecting you to take control so fast he fell back with an ‘oof’.

You climbed up over him, both of your legs cradling either of his thighs. You lifted yourself up slightly, aligning him with your entrance until one thought crossed your mind. 

You don’t have a contraceptive. And you weren’t sure if he did. But you _couldn’t_ seem to care.

With one swift motion, his whole entire length was splitting you in two. You and Mando’s moans synchronizing. 

Your eyes squeezed shut as Mando’s grip on your hips turned to steel, stringing out curses as he bottomed out.

“Fuck, nghh- your- your so fucking _tight,”_

“Your so huge,” you whimpered in return, trying to adjust to his length before moving. Once you begin to adjust, that’s when you begin to ride him in earnest.

You focus on your bounces, zoning in and out of Mando’s swearing and grunts.

“Your- your so good to me sweet girl,” he grunted out, assisting your hips with his arms.

You focused on the low burning sensation in your lower belly, becoming more known with every twist of your hips.

“Fuck, Mando, I think I’m gonna cum again,” you groan out, stopping your thrusts altogether and just _grinding_ against him.

That threw you off the edge. You cried his name out, your walls contracting around his length. He let you grind up against him a few times before he twisted the both of you, his cock falling out of your walls from the sudden turn.

You were about to complain, but he immediately plunged back into your warmth and began _really_ fucking you.

Your eyes widened, your mouth falling open in an ‘o’, a moan lodging in your throat. You tried to tell him to give you a second, that your first orgasm was still there, but all of your words were caught in your throat.

All you could do was sit there and take it.

His thrusts were so fucking deep you could feel it in your _guts._

You never really stopped coming, Mando didn’t let you up. 

“Man-Mando!” Your voice was scratched and strained, both of your hands coming to clutch into his back, scratching against the black cloth between his armor causing him to hiss in the pained pleasure.

Mando was pushing you towards another cliff, higher then the last one. You were almost there. Almost there. Almost there. You were dangling off the edge, all it would take is a tiny push and.

You were fucking gone.

You actually screamed out, your whole body arching. The orgasm making you see white, your toes curl, your grip on his shirt turn into iron. The whole orgasm racking up your body, going all the way towards your head.

“Fu-Fuck!” You strained, it was _still_ fucking going.

Mando only quickened his thrusts, just barely able to understand his words.

“Fuck, pretty girl, I’m gonna fucking cum,” his helmet falls down to your body. “I’m gonna- fuckng-“ 

With one last hard thrust, he comes. A load grown falls out of his helmet, giving quick thrusts as he rides out his orgasm. But Mando was still hitting that fucking spot inside of you, driving the pleasure to pain.

You were trying to find your voice, you felt his ropes of cum inside you, his grunts and groans, his arm clutching the edge of the crate.

“Mando, Mando! Stop! Please,” you finally get the words out, knocking him out of his trance. He immediately stops thrusting, gulping in some much needed air.

“You okay?” He breathed out, still sucking in air.

“M’sorry,” you murmured, “it hurt.”

“Was it- was it good?” One of his hands came to rest on your clutched one.

“It was great,” you assured him, raising your head to peck the side of his helmet, making him grunt in return.

You coughed for a moment, it’s not that you didn’t like what just happened, you absolutely _loved_ it, but where did this put you and Mando’s relationship now?

Of course, he saw your distress.

“What’s wrong?” He asked again, lifting some of his body weight off of you, you took in a deep breathe and squeezed his hip in return.

“Where does this out our relationship now?” You blurt, cringing.

What if you offended him somehow? What if he only wanted sex and you crossed a line thinking he wanted something other then some stress off? What if-

He cut off your thoughts by resting his helmet against your forehead, humming in thought for a moment before replying,

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” his arm went between your bodies as he lightly rubbed your clit with his finger, making your body jolt and suck in a gasp. Your walls coming back alive and squeezing him just a bit in return.

Something tells you that you won’t just be ‘friends’ after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck, that was way longer then I wanted it to be :)


End file.
